The Six Tribes
by Fallout5368
Summary: Long have we built, long have we fought amongst our selves. But no longer, the galaxy has forgotten us. The galaxy has forgotten Mother Earth. We shall remind them who we are. We shall remind them where we came from. And this time we will not be forgotten. For we are the Six Tribes of Earth!


**The Six Tribes**

 **/So I am pumped about the new expansion of Sid Meier's Civilization Beyond Earth. I like the game a lot. But it got me thinking, what would happen if the Beyond Earth Universe was in the Star Wars Universe.**

 **I also came up with an explanation of why there are so many human civilizations running around. So I hope you like this first chapter.**

 **So without further ado let the story start./**

* * *

Coruscant the birthplace of the Republic, its gleaming cities have stood against countless invasions, destructions, and even the political machinations that come from within. If Coruscant is the beating heart of the Republic then the Senate building itself is the beating heart of the planet. It is here that all major decisions are made.

But a body needs antibodies to survive against the infectious potency of corruption. For the Republic these antibodies are the Jedi. Sworn defenders of the peace and the light. The Jedi have defended the Republic throughout its many incarnations.

From the Great Hyperspace War to the New Sith Wars the Jedi had fought for the Republic. But that is not to say that they are purely good.

For the Jedi have always been ardent believers in the ways of the Light side. So ardent in fact that they would commit genocide against anyone whose beliefs differed from them. From the genocide of the Sith species to forcing races into exile.

The Jedi have done all this and have called it just, any who could have decried them or brought this to light now a days was ignored by the masses as just another member of the Anti-Jedi group. But all groups have a species form that is most attached to them. For the Jedi, and most governmental organization, that species form attached to them would be Humanoid.

Coming from a governmental system that seeks to promote unity within the galaxy it is very odd that a designation like this would be named after one of the strangest species in the Galaxy. Humans could be readily agreed were the most prolific species in the galaxy.

But no one truly knows where they came from. There are some theories that they are descendants of the original species of Coruscant, but no one can get to the earth that is under the thousands of tons of steel that now covers Coruscant.

This causes many to question just where Humanity came from and how they came to inhabit so many worlds.

As many pondered this question many turned toward the Jedi to see if they knew. Many archivists spent years of their lives searching for the answer in both the archives of the Temple. And even going out into the field searching old records and stories. Trying to pinpoint where Humanity came from.

They were unsuccessful most of the time mostly coming across vague and sometimes misleading stories about Humanities origins. But one Archivist will come across a clue to this old mystery in the most unlikely of places.

* * *

 **(Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Seventy Years before the Battle of Yavin)**

A young Twi'lek male walking through the great holo library of the Jedi temple. His skin was a shocking white contrasting his bright green eyes. The Twi'lek wore the traditional robes of the padawan.

His eyes half lidded from boredom stares at what seems to be a never ending length of data. _'Bored, bored, bored, and bored why am I here again? Oh yeah Karith decided to blame me for the paint bomb prank.'_ The Twi'lek grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Now Ares I do hope you aren't planning on harming my library _again_." A voice said behind the newly named Ares with a growl at the end. Ares nearly jumped into the air when he heard that voice. The voice of the woman who had made his life miserable.

Slowly turning around the newly named Ares found himself looking into the eyes of Jocasta Nu. While only being in her mid-twenties Jocasta was considered a firebrand that could scare even the most experienced Battle Masters.

Jocasta was also considered a beauty by many Jedi. Her auburn hair complimented by a fair skin appearance had gained many admirers. The only flaw was a scar across her face that came from her early padawan years (1).

Many a suitor had tried to win her over and have her leave the Order. But her only love was that of the Great Library. A library in which even now it was whispered she would take over when the aging Master died.

"N-n-no Jocasta I was only j-j-just going about my d-duties." Ares said while trying to keep from showing the true extent of the nervousness he felt. _'I swear you accidentally break a bust of Grand Master Shan and she wouldn't trust you with anything!'_

Jocasta only narrowed her eyes scrutinizing everything about Ares, and making him feel like a bug under a microscope. "Walk with me I have been given an assignment by Master Belontis and I will not have you ruin anymore of the Library. So you are coming with me to search."

Jocasta didn't even wait for a reply before dragging the now struggling Ares by the scruff his neck.

"Jocasta I already have an assignment from Master Belontis." Ares said while trying to escape Jocasta's hold on him.

Jocasta didn't even slow down to reply. "An assignment which I'm sure you weren't going to get to today. Judging from your slow gate when I found you."

"Now Jocasta that just isn't fair you know I get bored easily."

Jocasta scoffed at this before pulling Ares deeper into the Archives and down an exceptionally old looking part of the Library. "You will help me obtain the information I need, and then I will make sure you finish your task." Jocasta muttered obviously disliking Ares excuse.

It was at this time that Ares noted just were they were. It was a part of the Library that he had never been to. It was old and decrepit looking like it had never been put to use. "So what is it you want me to help you with Jocasta, and WHY does it have to be in this creepy place." Ares exclaimed as he looked around. _'Seriously who uses books now a days? I would have thought all this would have been digitized and then thrown away.'_

"Master Belontis wants us to search for texts that would help him with his research."

Ares just sighed both at the curt answer and the fact that he had to search again for some obscure text that would lead to another dead end. "Seriously Jocasta the old man wants us to search for another text about Humanities origins."

Jocasta leveled a heated glare at Ares for disrespecting the old Librarian. "You will show Master Belontis the respect he deserves, and you know how he gets about things like this. As well as his want to actually do something for the order."

Ares could only look down and nod his head. Master Belontis has been like a father to him. The old Human had always made sure the Library was a place for younglings and had even taken Ares on as his padawan. Ares knew that he wasn't the best choice to be an Archivist. Ares even argued that he should be the last person trusted around such priceless information.

But Belontis had taken him as a padawan anyway, showing him how to repair and maintain the Library. When Ares had finally decided to ask why Belontis took him as a padawan. The answer he received shocked him. Belontis saw a lot of himself in Ares when he was younger. Full of youth and curiosity and a want to see the galaxy as it was.

With a sigh of equal parts remorse and annoyance Ares nods his head and starts searching through the old archives. Deciding to strike up a conversation to help the time go by faster. "So Jocasta do you know exactly why Belontis is so obsessed with finding Humanities Home World. I mean hasn't he been searching since before we were born."

"He may be searching to expand the Library you know as well as I do that Humanity is the only species that we don't know where they came from." Jocasta said while looking at some scrolls at the top of a shelf.

Ares just picks up a bust some woman that was buried under some musty old tomes. "Yeah I know that but why does he act like its some personal quest that he is on." He exclaimed as he set the bust down on a table.

Jocasta pauses to glance over her shoulder. "I guess he does it because he doesn't want to feel like a burden to the Order, or he could be doing this to have an excuse to leave the temple. He never went on any important missions outside of the temple. The masters always kept him within arm's reach."

Ares continued looking over through scrolls that felt to him like they would fall apart if he breathed on them wrong.

"But why are the master so insistent on him staying upon temple grounds? Hell whenever we ask to go on an expedition to a site. The Council always sends other archivists in our place. It's like they don't want us to find anything!" Ares shouts letting out some of his frustration on the table shaking the bust.

Jocasta could only sigh partially in agreement. She did not contribute anything knowing that when Ares went on one of his rants there was no stopping him.

"And another thing I've seen the way some of the older masters look at Belontis. They just narrow their eyes and treat him like he might be the next coming of Exar Kun." Ares says unconsciously channeling the Force through the table. "And when I ask them what their problem with the old man is they just brush me off like I some naive youngling."

At this point Ares fist came down upon the table making it practically bounce from the force. This disruption causes the bust to topple from the table with an almighty clash. With the destruction of the bust a silence falls between the two.

Ares starts to sweat not daring to look up already knowing that Jocasta's glare was bad enough to make a Sith Lord scream in terror.

Jocasta's emotional state is between exasperated and righteous fury. Ares had just destroyed another priceless relic of the Order, and on her watch no less.

"Oh crap, oh crap I can fix this I just need to get some adhesive and I can fix this!" Ares exclaims running around the table to try and pick up all of the broken pieces.

"Get away from that you bumbling fool and let me fix up your mess." Exclaims Jocasta as she marches towards Ares.

Ares already panicking gets more jittery hearing Jocasta's footsteps approaching. Footsteps that sound to him like those of an enraged Bull Rancor ready to eat him alive.

"Jocasta this was an accident and you know it I would nev….." Ares sudden pause catches Jocasta by surprise. And makes her hurry her steps to see what caused this change.

When Jocasta walked up behind Ares she could feel his confusion through the Force, but she could also feel a sense of excitement and trepidation.

"Jocasta I don't know what I just found, but I think my clumsiness may have just found us what we have been looking for." Ares said before holding up a glowing spherical like device.

* * *

 **/So here it is people the first chapter of the Six Tribes. I am making this to help get my muses flowing and as a way to push myself into other areas.**

 **This story took a while and I am pretty proud of how it came out. Also please send reviews about what you think about my story. Also I hope everyone has a nice holiday.**

 **1)From what I can see it has never been specified just how Jocasta got the scar, so I am just chalking it up early padawan year's scar.**


End file.
